


Going To Be Okay

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Going To Be Okay

“You must know where the file is.” Victor (bad guy) says. Will glares at Victor, “What makes you think I would know where it is?” “You were Chief Analyst of the IMF, weren’t you?” “Keyword there is were.” Will retorted. Victor glares at Will, “I read who put the file together, the name was William Brandt. I also know about your memory. You can’t forget things.” Victor tells Will.

Will curses under his breath. “I have ways of making you talk.” Victor says nonchalantly. Will looks at him, “You know that Ethan Hunt is on his way, right? I know that you are not smart enough to pull this off without leaving a trace.” “I have enough time to torture you, get the information, kill you and escape.” Victor replies.

Will laughs, “You are stupid, not the most stupidest captor I’ve ever met but goddamn you are stupid.” “How?” “You touch me, Ethan won’t hesitate to kill you.” Will retorts while leveling a glare at him. Victor laughs, “He doesn’t scare me.” Will snorts, “I doubt that but whatever gets you through the night.”

Victor walks over to Will, “I think we should move this to a place that’s more accommodating for this situation.” Will gulps, “Or we could stay right here. Yeah I like that idea better.” “Fine.” Victor says with a smirk as he plays with the fly on Will’s jeans.

Will whimpers and closes his eyes, feeling his pants being slid down his legs. “Please don’t.” Will begs. Victor gives a predatory smile and grabs him through his boxers. Will lets out a small whimper, praying that Ethan finds him soon.

Will opened his eyes as Victor pulls down his boxers. “Please don’t.” Will begs again softly. Victor steps closer to him, running his hands all over Will’s body. Will snaps out of his thoughts as he feels Victor’s cock being pushed into him. “You’re so tight.” Victor groans, pushing the rest of his way in. Will cries in pain.

Victor latches his lips onto Will’s neck, leaving marks as he begins thrusting. Will bites his lip, not making a sound. Will feels a trickle of blood on his legs. Victor groans in pleasure. Will could taste the blood in his mouth, coming from where he bite through his lip.

Will lets out a breathless laugh as Victor pulls out from him, after coming, “You don’t get laid enough do you? I mean you finished so soon.” Victor walks around and punches Will in the face. Before Will could respond, the two heard a crash upstairs. Will looks at Victor, unimpressed, “Told you that you didn’t have enough time.” Victor goes to get his gun.

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Victor turns around coming face-to-face with Ethan Hunt. “Or you could, it would give me another good enough reason to shoot you.” Victor stutters, not knowing what to say.

Before Ethan could do anything, Jane hits Victor across the back of his head, knocking him out. Ethan steps around Jane, going over to Will. He pulls out his knife and cuts Will’s bindings, catching him as his knees give out. Will immediately wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck and buries his face into Ethan’s neck, shaking.

Ethan wraps his arms around Will, holding him tightly. Ethan feels Will’s tears on his neck. Ethan shimmies out of his jacket, wrapping it around Will’s body. “Let’s get you out of here.” Ethan whispers, helping Will stand. “Can you walk?” Ethan asks quietly. Will nods, “I think so.”

Ethan immediately grips onto Will’s forearms as he stumbles. Jane takes lead as Ethan helps Will walk. At the top of the stairs, Will throws up. Ethan looks at Jane, worried, as he rubs his husband’s back.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, Will looks up at Ethan. Ethan sighs, “I think it would be better and faster if I carried you.” Will nods and wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck.

Ethan picks Will up bridal style. Will rests his head against Ethan’s shoulder. “He okay?” Benji asks as Jane and Ethan climb into the van, his eyes looking at Will, who was asleep in Ethan’s arms. “He’s thrown up a couple of times.” Ethan responds as he pulls off his shirt which is covered in vomit.

“Torture wise?” Benji asks, wincing as his voice breaks. Jane lets out a growl from the driver’s seat. “Rape is the only thing I can tell right now. We’ll have to wait either for a doctor or Will to wake up.” Ethan replies. Benji takes a deep breath, while climbing into the passenger’s seat. Jane starts the car and pulls onto the road. Jane and Benji both glance back, watching Ethan run his fingers through Will’s hair.

 


End file.
